


Admirable

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Admiration, Attraction, Canon Compliant, Humor, Hux Hates that Division, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tags Contain Spoilers, That Damned Anthropological Research Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄ #KyluxAdvent, Day 19: String Lights ❄Unexpectedly having free time together, Hux and Ren have the opportunity to study each other outside of their usual environs. Much to their chagrin, there is plenty to admire.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Admirable

They were supposed to be there for negotiations. They were going to get in, do what they needed to do, and get out. What the Damnable Anthropological Research Department had failed to tell them was, it was the Winter Holidays. And it would be for the next two cycles. Too long to bear wasting, but not long enough to leave, be productive and return. 

So there they were. Hux stared across the tavern table at Kylo Ren, his dislikeable co-commander, and all around pain in Hux's ass. They had been directed to the tavern because the entire Government complex had been shut down. It was a small planet and mostly for farming--growing much needed resources the First Order needed desperately. But it meant that the government took second place to everything else. There wasn't even a skeleton crew available to send a message to regarding their arrival. 

So the tavern it was. They were surrounded by happy locals, celebrating the coming Winter. Long strings of lights competed with candles that glowed every color he could imagine, and some he had never thought to. 

But the strangest thing sat across from him. For some inexplicable reason, Kylo Ren had chosen to attend the mission incognito. Which meant he was, at that moment, sitting across from Hux, eating his dinner. No mask. No light saber. Not even a ratty cowl in sight. 

He had seen Ren without a mask before, of course. Not many times, but enough so that his youthfulness no longer took him off guard. But in the bright festive lights of the tavern, he looked younger than ever before. For the first time, Hux could sit and look at him, and actually see him. He hadn't realized Ren's eyes were brown, nor just how many moles were scattered across his features. He had to admit, while Ren was unconventional, he was nice to look at. 

And his polite table manners were the real kicker. That had been the true surprise. The Anthropological Research Department (damn them) hadn't warned him about that either. Unsurprisingly. 

Unbeknownst to Hux, while he had admired Ren, Kylo's thoughts had been bent in a similar fashion. He had expected a hissy fit when their plans hadn't worked out. Hux was very, very organized, and liked when things went the way they were supposed to. He did Not like surprises. 

But while he had sighed at the inconvenience, it had actually been Hux's idea to inquire about the tavern. 

So now he was sitting there, under the twinkling lights, looking more serene than Kylo had ever seen him. It was as though he had never actually seen Him, Hux the man, before. Kylo chewed and watched him looking around, his nose wrinkling *just slightly* as one of the groups of revelers began to get a little loud. But mostly, he seemed fascinated by the decorations. And Kylo had never seen him looking so . . . Luminous. 

The revelation struck him low in the gut. He froze for a moment, not wanting to dive too deeply into what that might mean. 

Then Hux cast his eyes on his own, and rational thought whited out. All he could think was how beautiful Hux was. His pale skin finally with some color, and not just the bright holiday lights: real color across his cheeks. His hair, uncovered from that ridiculous hat, shining red with multi-colored highlights. 

Hux blinked, Kylo blinked back. Then it dawned on Kylo what he was doing. Shit. This was Hux. He wasn't beautiful. He was hard and stubborn, and vexed Kylo at every turn. He did everything he could to throw obstacles in his way. He obviously couldn't stand him, probably hated him. And honestly, Kylo couldn't completely blame him. He didn't exactly make things easy for the General. 

So he sighed and turned back to his dinner. 

Hux blinked again. What had that been about? Ren had looked at him so intensely, almost as though . . . No, it was probably some force-user bantha shit, trying to trick him into, well something. One never quite knew what any force user, but especially Kylo Ren, was up to. 

Still, it wouldn't hurt to continue enjoying looking at him for a few more minutes. Just until they went their separate ways, and got some rest. They could figure out tomorrow when it came around. They would obviously have the time. 

Hearing Hux's sigh, Kylo looked up again. He couldn't help being hit by the softness (a word he had Never thought to use on the General) of Hux's features at that moment. It was more than he could bear to look at, but he couldn't look away; he might not ever get to see it again. It was certainly never a look he had leveled at Kylo before. 

He finished the last of his food and decided he'd had enough. What he needed was a little distance from the General. All these foolish thoughts of Hux looking at him, other than to ridicule or demean his ideas, was not helpful. The last thing he needed was to start thinking about Hux as anything besides the meddlesome Co-commander that he was. 

He threw down his fork with a clatter on the plate. Hux's eyes suddenly looked focused on him, his expression questioning. 

"I'm going to see if they have our rooms ready." Kylo grumbled, standing abruptly. 

"I'll join you." Hux said, as he rose and collected his hat and coat. "We can get a good night's sleep and regroup tomorrow." 

"Whatever." Said Kylo, pushing past and going to the bar where the owner was working. 

Hux joined him right as the owner said, "yes, your room is ready. I'll take you up myself." 

"As is mine?" Hux asked, elbowing his way against the bar. 

The owner looked sheepish. "I'm afraid with the holiday rush, I only had the one room. My apologies, but that's all that's available." 

Ren and Hux glowered at each other, both with butterflies in their bellies that they choose to interpret as annoyance. "Fine." Kylo growled as Hux said archly, "I suppose it will have to do." 

Hux followed Ren up the stairs, unable to keep his eyes off his broad back, firm-looking ass and muscled legs. It was a stairwell, where else could he look? And he could hardly be blamed that Ren's costume included tight-fitting pants. 

The owner stopped at a door, unlocked it and handed the key off to Ren, who was closest. Then before Hux had even joined them on the landing, gave them a hasty 'good evening, breakfast served until 9' and hurried back down the stairs. 

Kylo met Hux's eyes briefly in surprise, then busied himself opening the door to step in and . . . 

Hux let out an undignified 'oof' as he ran into Ren's broad back. "Watch yourself, you oaf. Why did you . . ." Then stopped as well. 

They both stood, sweating to themselves quietly as they took in the room. 

There was only one bed.


End file.
